In using a windshield in either an automotive application or in other applications such as in boating, heavy machinery or the like, it is imperative that the operator be able to clearly see through the windshield to steer and maneuver the machine. Further, it is desirable that the operator be able to clearly see through the windshield in inclimate weather conditions such as in rain, sleet, or snow. Further yet, it is desirable that the operator be able to remotely clean the windshield of foreign substances such as dirt, leaves, and other mire to maintain visibility. To that end, a windshield wiper system cooperating with an outer surface of a windshield plays a significant role.
Maintaining a clean windshield is crucial in the safe and responsible operation of a vehicle to ensure that the operator is able to clearly see and steer the vehicle through various weather and driving conditions. In this regard, a windshield wiper system is conventionally used to articulate back and forth across the windshield of a vehicle in an effort to wipe away moisture or debris, thereby providing the operator and other occupants with a clear sight path through the windshield.
Conventional wiper systems typically include a pair of arms rotatably driven by a wiper motor, whereby each arm includes a wiper blade in uniform contact with an outer surface of the windshield extending over a predetermined surface of the windshield. The wiper blade is conventionally fabricated from an elastomeric material, thereby allowing the blade to conform to the generally complex and curved shape of the windshield. The effectiveness of the wiper system is directly related to the ability of the wiper blade to maintain a uniform contact with the windshield throughout the region of the predetermined surface such that water can be effectively trapped between the blade and the windshield and ultimately removed through articulation of the arms.
The wiper motor serves to articulate the arms across the predetermined surface in an effort to clean the windshield and improve visibility. The sweeping motion of the wiper arms catches debris collected on an outer surface of the windshield and serves to move the debris to an outer edge thereof. In doing so, the wiper arms effectively move debris out of the line of vision of the operator and other occupants, thereby improving visibility. In this manner, larger objects such as leaves or pine cones are caught by the arm and are moved to the side of the windshield through the back and forth movement of each arm. For water and other smaller objects such as pine needles or bugs, the wiper blade contacts the object and serves to move or push the debris to the sides of the windshield. In either situation, the debris is often removed by the forward movement of the vehicle in cooperation with the movement of the arms such that the wind rushing over the windshield removes the debris all together.
The operation of the wiper system is hindered when debris is collected under the wiper blade, thereby preventing a uniform engagement between the wiper blade and the windshield. In this manner, the wiper system cannot function properly when debris is trapped between the wiper blade and the windshield as water cannot effectively be trapped between the wiper blade and the windshield when the blade is locally removed from contact with the windshield by debris. By hindering the operation of the wiper assembly, debris trapped between the wiper blade and the windshield makes operation of the vehicle difficult as visibility through the windshield is reduced.
In addition to debris, collection of frozen water between the blade and the windshield in the form of ice or slush similarly causes the blade to locally disengage the windshield, thereby hindering operation of the wiper system. In addition to locally lifting the wiper blade from contact with the windshield, the temperature of the ice or slush often hardens the wiper blade, thereby not allowing the blade to conform to the shape of the windshield. Further, the hardening of the ice or slush may even freeze the blade in one position such that the motor cannot rotate the arms. In any event, the operator is often required to remove the debris from under the blade by lifting the blade from contact with the windshield and manually removing the debris. In the case of frozen water or slush, the operator is often required to quickly lift the blade from contact with the windshield and allow the blade to snap back, thereby dislodging any ice or snow from the blade.
Conventional wiper systems have been modified to incorporate debris removing systems, operating on the principal that by lifting the wiper arm and removing the wiper blade from contact with the windshield, the debris collected between the wiper blade and the windshield will be released, thereby allowing the debris to be removed by a rush of air caused by the forward movement of the vehicle. Such systems, while adequately lifting the wiper blade from contact with the windshield, typically require interaction with an apparatus mounted on an external surface of the vehicle such as a ramp or a lift. In this manner, the lift or the ramp is visible on the exterior of the vehicle whether the wiper system is in use or not, thereby reducing the overall aesthetics of the vehicle and increasing drag over the windshield.
Therefore, a wiper system that is capable of being remotely actuated between a normal use position to clean a windshield and a lift position to remove debris from underneath the wiper blade is desirable in the industry. Furthermore, a wiper system that provides a lift mechanism housed entirely within the body or arm of the wiper system is desirable in the industry.